waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy-O Cool
Daddy-O Cool is an antagonist in the The Mighty Ducks episode; "Monster Rally". He was voiced by Jim Cummings. Role in the episode At night, Daddy O-Cool is first seen with one his minions, Digger try to break into a facility using a remote-controlled monster truck in order to steal an engine that will enable him to carry out his plans to make the world a cooler place. Unfortunately, his plan is thwarted by the Mighty Ducks. When Daddy witness the Ducks' Migrator and what it's capable of by destroying his monster truck, he suddenly takes a new interest and comes up with a new plan to get his hands on the Migrator's engine instead despite the Migrator taking some serious damage as well. Daddy lures the Ducks in their new temporary replacement, the Mega-Migrator X2 into a trap within his lair at Greased Palms Speedway desert, making them believe that they have to make a personal appearance with their engine for a "charity car show". Once all Ducks except Duke and Tanya have arrived, Daddy challenges them to a monster truck battle using more remote-controlled monster trucks. Due to Tanya's flaws, defaults, and kinks in the new engine, Daddy's trucks have a greater advantage on them and then, Daddy manages to capture Wildwing and Nosedive while Mallory and Grin escape in Duck-cycles. He reveals that he was once human until he fell into some toxic waste, which he intends to put into the world's water supply so as to make the world a "cooler" place using the Migrator's engine along with his own monster truck invention he calls his Monster Tanker. As he reveals his plans further, he intends to mutate Wildwing and Nosedive in the process for a start until Grin and Mallory return to save them. Then, Daddy leaves in his Monster Tanker to further execute his plans while trying to stop Mallory and Grin from saving their friends. Mallory distracts Daddy while Grin saves their friends. Unfortunately, Daddy and his men: Digger and Dragster escape to carry out their mission. As Daddy makes his way into the water supply, his men handle Wildwing and Mallory in pursuit of them. Luckily, after finishing off his men, Wildwing manages to blow up Daddy's truck before he finishes ramming the water supply. Once his plan is thwarted, the toxic waste is unleashed and changes him into a 1950's insurance salesman; much to everyone including his men's horrors. He is later arrested along with his men by the police. Gallery Mr.png Mr2.png Mr3.png Mr4.png Mr5.png|Daddy's defeat Salesman Big Daddy.png|Daddy as a salesman Big Daddy defeat.png|Daddy's defeat 2 Trivia *His fate is similar to Goof Troop villain, Mr. Sludge as he undergoes a transformation which causes him to melt and become a completely different person. *Daddy-O Cool spells Digger's name: "D-I-double-guh-ER"; a reference to Tigger's famous intro catchphrase. Coincidentally, both characters are voiced by the same actor, Jim Cummings. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mighty Ducks (TV show) characters Category:African American characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Animated characters Category:Thieves Category:Poets